Chasing Waves
by HappyMe-O
Summary: The Straw Hat Pirates are at war with an enemy Pirate Crew. This one is different however as it's deadly and every pirate for themselves. Lives are lost and sadness covers the Thousand Sunny. Slight ZoSan but mainly it's Nakama-ship! Rated for heavy detail!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

**A/N: So I wrote this on Tumblr (Curlyswords) and thought I should post it up here after I did some modifications. The story so far is two parts, but I do plan on making it a tad longer. (My goal is 5 Parts) **

**A/N2: I got the idea from the song "Chasing Cars." **

* * *

Chasing Waves

Part 1

Usopp was dead. It had happened so fast no one was able to stop it. Luffy tried but by the time he reached his sharpshooter it was too late. Blood was leaking from his nose, eyes, ears and mouth. The war continued, and with regret their Captain had to let Usopp go and return to battle.

It was a decision made before this all started. If one fell there wasn't going  
to be time to help each other. Not this time. A war against pirates was far too dangerous. As much as they would want to, the key was to keep yourself alive and then your allies. It was something they had to do if they were to win, and save the people.

Nami died next. A spear pierced through her stomach, and Sanji watched from a distance as she began to vomit out blood. The cook wanted nothing more than to save her. But when he seen her drop her Weapon it was too late. She fell to the ground, eyes still open and dead. The blond cook couldn't do nothing but fight.

Sanji spun and came back to back with a familiar presence. Zoro was still alive and that left a good feeling in Sanji's chest. He wasn't surprised of course, just glad.

"Cook."

"Marimo," was their only exchange and the two separated and returned to battle.

As soon as Sanji had whipped around with another kick to a random pirate there was a large explosion. The blond was thrown off to the side and he rolled towards the water. He looked to see what it was and with shock, he noticed bones scattered the area. Brook was blown to pieces there was no mistake in it.

Sanji quickly recovered and he jumped to his feet. He was back in action and he could see Robin in a distance. He was happy to see she was still alive. The woman was fighting as many as she could and he could see the anger in her eyes. He noticed one of the pirates heading for her, and Sanji had an opening to help her. Sprinting quickly he kicked the man in the face and sent him flying. He wasn't going to let another one of his Nakama die if he could help it.

The fight continued. It felt like hours since it had started. The cook of the Straw Hat Pirates was worried. He hasn't heard a peep from Chopper or Franky in a long while; though he had no time to look for them. He had to keep fighting. By now he had killed more than 100 men. Only a few were worth fighting but none a real challenge. He supposed Luffy was taking them down. He knew his captain had killed more than 300 on his own. He knew Zoro had to be near their level as well. He also had to wonder about Law and his team. Though he suspected they were doing just as well as they were. Even if only one of them survives, they would come out as winners. He had a feeling that one was going to be Luffy.

Sanji spun again and sent out several kicks. He watched as pirates fell to the ground and he made sure to stomp on each one and break their necks. Just as he was about to send another one flying something heavy smacked against his back and sent him flying. He rolled in the sand and landed near the water. He could feel the waves hitting him in a gentle rhythm.

He had landed on his back his head spinning. He stared at the sky and focused on the clouds above. For the first time in his life he really thought the sky was beautiful. The sound of war around him had stopped. He was sure it was still going on but he couldn't hear it. Only music seemed to ring in his ears. He wondered if this was dying. Was he dying?

Sanji tried to move, but couldn't. He wasn't even sure of he could feel his legs, and something on his body hurt. Was it his back? He could feel blood too. He could never mistake the sticky hot feeling of blood. It was rolling down his shoulder; and probably his whole right arm. He couldn't tell.

The music in his head seemed to grow louder, but the sound around him began to return. He could hear gun fire, Shouts of war, people falling, and screams of pain. He didn't want to get up and return to that. He wanted to stop. He wanted to lay there_. If I just lie here…and forget…,_ he thought to himself. Slowly he turned his head; he wanted to see what was going on. Was it over?

The fighting continued. Sanji laid there in the sand, feeling the water hit his sides. He wondered how much time he had left. Probably not long. His eyes were focused on the fighting before him. Blood dripped from his mouth. He could see Zoro. Zoro was fighting but Sanji wanted him to stop. He wanted him to lie next to him as he died.

Sanji began to move but only his hand. He reached for the swordsman with a broken arm the pain numb. Tears swelled in his eyes and his vision began to blur. "Zoro…"- he whispered. Slowly everything went dark. He laid there motionless with waves gently covering his body.

~**X**~

Sanji awoke hearing his name. His body was aching and head was pounding. Slowly his eyes opened and he looked around. He was met with Chopper's big brown eyes. "Chopper!"

"Sanji, don't move! You sprained your back badly, and broke your right arm. Please try and relax. One wrong move and you can break your back and then be paralyzed or worse die!" Chopper cried. "And we lost enough of us as is."

Sanji nodded understanding. He was glad to be alive but how? He was sure he…. "Who…, who is alive?"

Chopper fixed Sanji's bandages and checked his temperature. The little doctor was afraid they were going to lose Sanji too. It was a metrical Robin had grabbed Sanji before the ocean had swallowed him. "Me, You, Robin, Zoro, Franky, and Luffy. Franky needs repairs on his body, we aren't sure about Brook…, Luffy seems to have hope. Zoro is doing okay, but received a broken leg. We are okay…." Chopper explained. He glanced at the two dead bodies which lay next to Sanji. "We lost Usopp and Nami…."

Sanji didn't dare to look over. He had seen them both die. He had watched it all, he didn't need a reminder. "I know…." he whispered. He looked at Chopper and patted his hand. "I know."

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N3: Okay so, that concludes part One. I'll have part Two up very soon! (If not today then tomorrow.) **

**P.S I write this on a whim so next chapters (after part two) may be random **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

**A/n: Part two is Zoro's side of the war. Pretty much How he see's everything and what happened on his side. It also tells who they are in war with. **

* * *

Chasing Waves Part 2

Part 2

All nine Straw Hat pirates stood in a line; behind them Law and his crew, alongside them a few other Allie pirates. Facing them was the Pirate group Bull Dogs. Over 500 members and the Captain's bounty was well over 500 Mil. The Pirate Captain had taken over a chain of islands over the New World. Luffy being Luffy wanted to help the people he was torturing.

Zoro from the beginning felt as if this was a bad idea. Though, as it was a Captain's order, and he wasn't one to run away. So he stood strong next to his nakama prepared to fight, and even to die. Zoro wasn't afraid, but he was worried.

The decision they made just an hour ago had him on edge. It was every man for itself. It was so unusual for their team, but he understood. They would all die if they worried about each other than themselves. "Save yourself then your comrades." Law's words repeated in his head. He could do this, he just worried.

With his bandana in place, and Swords in sheathed he was ready. He took one more glance at his Nakama and seen they were just as ready as he was. That was a good sign, but still he couldn't help but feel like this may be the last time he seen some of them. He looked over at the Cook and his heart pounded. He hoped the idiot wouldn't do something stupid. He knew how the blond could get with the girls. Even so he had faith in the blond.

The fighting started with the sound of a gin. Zoro rushed in with no hesitation. The only sound he could hear was the beating of his heart. It was racing with his excitement. He moved quickly with all three swords. He killed each one of his targets as he passed by. Most of them were weaklings not even challenge. As he moved forward stronger opponents appeared and Zoro became thrilled when he reached someone worthy of his time. The fight didn't last long but it kept him on his toes. He whipped around and with one last slice through the neck, the unknown pirate choked on the blade until Zoro pulled out. He fell, dead and Zoro moved to the next without a second thought.

Zoro whipped through the crowed quickly. Zigzagging through falling bodies, pleased to see none of them were their team. That's when he spotted Usopp having it out with another sharp shooter. The match looked even. He had to give the long-nose props. He had really grown in the last two years. He could say he was proud.

"Roronoa!" Someone shouted from behind.

Zoro quickly whipped around his sword matching another. He glared at the pirate in front of him. He smirked and thrust his sword forward and sent the guy flying. He chased After with a leap and sliced his head clear off. Blood spat out and landed on his face, but he didn't care. He didn't have time to.

"Usopp!" Luffy shouted from a distance.

Zoro spun around when he heard Luffy's voice. What was his Captain doing? Though he stopped at what he seen; Usopp who had just won a battle, had smoke coming from his mouth and looked to be choking. Zoro sliced through the crowed in horror. He wanted to help the long-nose but he was too far away. Just as he was getting closer he could tell it was too late. Whatever that smoke was, it was killing Usopp. Blood was leaking out of his nose and mouth. He was screaming in pain and even his eyes and ears began to bleed out. He was dying slowly and painful. Jumping through the air Zoro slammed his sword into Usopp's chest and stabbed him right in the heart. The sharpshooter died instantly and fell into Luffy's arms. Zoro didn't wait for his Captain to say anything, instead he left. He couldn't bear to watch.

More time passed and the fight continued. Zoro put Usopp's death in the back of his head. He had to if he wanted to survive. He had to assume he was wrong about the number of pirates. In the last 30 minutes he had killed more than 100 pirates on his own and from what he could tell, so did Sanji, and there were still a lot left.

Throughout the fight he had noticed Sanji Zip passed him, kicking everyone in his path. For the moment he needed not to worry about the cook. He did notice Chopper in the distance and the little doctor was doing fine. He looked a bit tired, but he assumed it was because of the constant use of body changing. His eyes quickly fell on Robin, she was another who must have taken down at least 100. He moved through the crowed and side stepped next to her. He cut through another pirate and for a moment looked at her. She glanced back and Zoro knew she didn't need help. It was every man for them after all, but still after losing Usopp everyone seemed to understand.

Time wore on a bit more. Zoro had spotted each of his crew members once or twice. He had seen Nami 3 times already, fighting on her own. He was near her now. The woman knew what she was doing as she fought head strong. There was a flash of light and Nami jumped out of the way and took Zoro with her. Both tumbled into the Sand and Zoro held on to her tight as another exploration hit. He wasn't sure what had happened but another second they both would have been dead. Zoro quickly helped her up and looked at her. She was scared he could see it in his eyes. Another blast hit from behind them, Nami's hair seemed to shine and blow in front of her face. Even so her eyes locked on Zoro's. He wasn't sure what it was but at that second they shared a moment.

After that the two separated, Zoro sprinted forward and slashed his way through the pirates. He was looking for someone worth his time. There was a scream behind him, and he didn't have to look to know it was Nami. She was dead. He was right there just a second ago, and he knew she was dead. He couldn't look, and e fought back the heavy feeling in his chest. He could sense the cook near and he searched for his presence. He needed that tad bit of comfort. With quick movement he was back to back With Sanji. What was a second seemed like a life time.

They exchanged brief words of their usual nicknames. A simple: "cook" And "Marimo" as a response. It was all Zoro needed to continue this fight. He had to stay alive for his Nakama. There was another exploration however and Zoro could see something falling through the sky. A single purple cane and he knew something happened to Brook. He swallowed the pain back and continued. Sweat slipping from his face and he could feel it running down his back. When was this going to be over? Who else where they going to lose? Then everything stopped. He heard a loud yelp, followed by a splash. Sanji, Sanji was hit. Zoro couldn't tell if he was dead or not. He didn't want to know.

Anger boiled in Zoro's gut now. He was done with this shit. He fought through the crowed and sliced as many of the enemy as he could. He was going to avenge all of his Nakama's death. He had to. If Sanji was dead then there was no reason to hold back now. He stared on at a pirate before him. By the looks of it he was strong, and Zoro could feel the strength of this man's spirit around him. He charged forward, Wadou tight in his mouth. The man charged back, and then disappeared. Suddenly Zoro felt a strong pain in his left leg. He fell to the ground and heard his bones crack. He screamed from the shock and hissed. He bent himself over and fell to his side. Could he still fight? He looked over at the Cook. The blond was looking his way arm stretched out for him. He reached in return. Then just before the pirate could send a final blow, Zoro swung his sword upward and blocked the attack. No he was not dying.

He had to live. He had to be there for His Nakama! Painfully Zoro got up. Though his left leg wouldn't move he forced it, pain or no Pain, Zoro continued to fight.

~**X**~

Zoro was more than relieved to hear that Sanji had woken up. The fight was over several hours now, and no one was certain the Cook was going to make it. Both Law and Chopper had to put his back into place. Law had even operated on his right arm, which was still unsure if he'd be able to use again. Franky was another mess. A good portion of his body was torn apart in the battle. The Cyborg currently only had one leg plus half of his right arm and chest was missing. He was working on repairing it. Robin had lost one of her arms during the battle, but Chopper was able to sew it back on. The woman seemed more than depressed though. Zoro couldn't blame her. Luffy on the other hand was fine. Banged up, probably Sad, but other than a head injury, he was okay.

When Chopper gave the Okay to see Sanji, Zoro grabbed his crutches and made his way to see his Cook. He needed to see him alive. When he stepped into the room, Sanji was just lying there. The blond didn't have to look up see who it was.

"Lay with me." Sanji whispered.

Zoro nodded and hopped over to the bed. He laid next to the cook and took his good hand in his. He knew he just had to lay there with the cook, and for a little bit they could forget the world.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N: The next part will come in a few days. Unsure how it will be :D Please Review! They make me happy and eager!**


End file.
